


Our Greatest Adventure

by underthewillows



Series: River and Indigo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthewillows/pseuds/underthewillows
Summary: John and Sherlock have been married for some time now and want to take the next step in their lives. But are they ready for it? Parentlock/Johnlock.





	Our Greatest Adventure

"John!"

I startled awake and glanced at the clock sitting next to me. The unmistakable '4:43' flashed back at me as I threw the covers over my head, willing Sherlock to just be quiet.

"JOOOOHN!"

It didn't work.

I rolled over and slowly found my way out of the darkened bedroom. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, hands steepled. Oh God, he'd been thinking.

"What is it, Sherlock, there better be some emergency going on to wake me up like this," I grumbled at him.

"We should have children," he said without hesitation.

"What?"

"Children, John, small individuals."

"I know what children are, Sherlock, thank you. I just never thought you'd want them. You've never been the type to even let them come near you."

"Yes, but they weren't my children. My progeny will be far superior to the average child," he said, taking my laptop from the table and typing on it.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" I said, marching over to him to snatch it away, "you have your own you know."

"I like yours. Anyway, I'm making an appointment for a surrogacy clinic."

* * *

And that is how we found ourselves here, at a 20 week scan for our twins.

"I'm telling you, John, they are two boys. I'm sure of it," Sherlock said as we were sitting and waiting for the nurse to call us back.

"How can you be sure, Sherlock, do you have x-ray vision now? Don't tell me you ran some crazy genetic testing behind my back."

"No, John, I've simply deduced that both fetuses are male based on the way that Lindsey is carrying and her suspicious lack of morning sickness."

"You really need to get off those parenting blogs, Sherlock."

He harrumphed and sat with his arms crossed, sulking. I chuckled and picked up a well-worn magazine that sat on the table in front of us, mindlessly paging through it until we heard our names called.

We went back to the room and said hello to Lindsey. She was the sweetest and kindest woman I had met and we were both thankful for her willingness to help bring our children into this world. We sat and watched as the ultrasound images were brought up and we saw those two lovely little beating hearts.

"Alright, Daddies, we're going to be looking to see what gender these little ones are, are you ready?"

I nodded my head and nudged Sherlock to do the same as he was transfixed by the little moving figures on the screen.

After a few more moments, the ultrasound tech began typing on the screen.

BABY A: It's a…

GIRL!

And then again,

BABY B: It's a…

GIRL!

Two girls.

We were having two little girls.

I couldn't keep tears from springing up in my eyes as I turned to Sherlock. He sat, mouth agape, staring at the screen.

"Sherlock, two little girls!"

Nothing.

"Sherlock, say something!" I said, a bit annoyed by this point.

Instead, he got up and walked out the door. I quickly apologized to Lindsey and the tech and followed him. But, he had long gone.

I was furious, how dare he leave at such an important time! It didn't matter what we were having, boys or girls, as long as they were healthy.

I stayed awhile longer, making sure to grab a copy of the ultrasound pictures announcing that we were having girls. Mrs. Hudson, Greg, and Molly had wanted to see them straight away.

I couldn't help but fume on the way home, formulating what I was going to say to that big-brained idiot as soon as I walked in the door.

I stomped up the stairs to the flat and opened the door, my mouth open and ready to shout at my infuriating husband.

But what I saw instead stopped me in my tracks.

Sherlock sat on the floor, his lovely raven curls a bit of a mess, surrounded by a sea of pink and purple. He was sorting little piles of onesies and outfits covered in flowers and glitter, a pile of small tutus on each side. There were two big packages of crib bedding, both with soft, floral patterns.

I stood, dumbfounded in the doorway, until he looked up and saw me.

"Do you think they should come home in these, John?" he casually said, holding up two light pink onesies with "Daddy's Little Princess" on the front of them in gold lettering.

"I…how…" I sputtered.

"It's a simple question, really," he said, "I was also thinking we could place them in what the saleslady called a 'tutu.' I rather like them, don't you?"

"Sherlock, what is all this? You ran out of there like you had seen a ghost and now suddenly we have the entire Babies R Us in our living room," I finally said, managing to get to my chair.

"John, I'm…"

"And another thing, Sherlock, how incredibly rude of you to just bolt out of that room without even a goodbye or thank you. You missed seeing one of your daughters…"

Daughters.

At that moment, it became real. We were having two little girls.

"John?" Sherlock asked, worriedly, rising from his seat on the floor.

"Daughters, Sherlock, we have two daughters," I said.

He chuckled nervously, "I don't know how to have daughters."

"I don't think either of us blokes know even how to have children," I laughed, just as nervously.

He came over to me and curled up next to me and put his mop of hair on my shoulder. I took his hand and brought it to my lips.

"We'll figure it out, John, we always do," he said, brushing my cheek with one of his long fingers.

I nodded and we sat there for a time, quietly thinking about the upcoming months.

"Oh, before I forget, here's their ultrasound pictures." I took them out of my wallet and handed them to Sherlock. He wordlessly took them, put them in his pocket, and sat back on the floor, continuing to silently sort through the massive pile of baby clothes.

"Why did you buy so much, Sherlock?"

"I didn't know what they would like," he answered, very quietly.

I burst out laughing, my whole body shaking from the force of it.

"Why are you amused?" Sherlock said, a pout on his face.

"I love you," I simply said, joining him on the floor to help him sort.

* * *

A few days later I was looking for my laptop…again. I opened one of the desk drawers and found a picture album. I sat down and opened it.

It only contained two pictures, the two ultrasound pictures. Written at the top, in Sherlock's neatest script, was simply, 'Our Greatest Adventure.' I smiled and took a pen from my pocket.

Underneath the first picture I wrote in my shaky hand, 'River Grace' and underneath the second, 'Indigo Rose.'

I closed the book and put it back in the drawer.

Our greatest adventure, indeed.


End file.
